


Congratulazioni per la tua laurea

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Presents, Slice of Life, University
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cosa ti preoccupa?"<br/>"I pacchetti."<br/>"Non te li sei fatti fare in negozio?" chiese nuovamente Malfoy piegando il giornale di economia che stava leggendo e prestando la massima attenzione al suo ospite.<br/>"Ovvio che sì. Ma non mi piacciono. Non dicono nulla."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulazioni per la tua laurea

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, avete visto bene. E' un Pg tranquillissimo. Niente Angst, niente Violenza, niente Eros, niente Sesso... ci scappano un paio di baci quasi per errore... quindi se vi siete già annoiati... Baci a tutti, ci si sente alla prossima.
> 
> Una Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Sì, ho infilato anche Ron e Hermione. Anzi, forse la storia è più incentrata su loro due che su Draco e Harry... forse...
> 
> Ma, dopotutto, questa storia parla di tutt'altro. Già... ho scritto una storia che parla di pacchetti. Non so se avete presente, quelle confezioni - un tempo di carta con nastri colorati, ora di plastica con coccardine posticce - che celano i regali che amici, parenti, amanti si scambiano per un'occasione particolare. Ecco, esattamente quei pacchetti.
> 
> Tanto tempo fa, più o meno dopo la laurea di mia sorella, ho scritto questa storia. Davvero tanto tempo fa.  
> Dopodiché l'ho data in pasto a ben 2 beta. Sì, le carissime, dolcissime, utilissime fracchan e loux si sono impegnate al massimo per cercar di arginare la mia graforrea e riaggiustare la mia grammatica ^_^ Poi ho messo insieme le due betature, un po' per volta, nei ritagli di tempo e ho tagliato davvero molto poco... a differenza di quanto avevo inizialmente pensato...
> 
> Oggi sono pronta per postare. Anche psicologicamente(ormai penso abbiate capito tutti che l'estate e il caldo mi uccidono il neurone sopravvissuto, che però, stoico, ogni inverno tenta di rinascere dalle proprie ceneri).
> 
> E dedico questa storia a tutti coloro che adorano le sorprese, a chi piace rigirarsi un pacchetto tra le mani e sentire, anche solo attraverso la cura con cui è stato confezionato, tutto l'affetto di chi ce l'ha regalato, a chi si è stufato di ricevere regali anonimi in confezioni ancora più anonime, a chi vorrebbe che chi ci ama, ogni tanto, con quelle che sembrano sciocchezze, ce lo dimostrasse.
> 
> BUONA LETTURA
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> Storia pubblicata precedentemente il 30/07/2010 su un altro archivio.

**Qual è la cosa più divertente del ricevere pacchetti?**

 

"HARRY!!!"

L'urlo s'infranse nella stanza, rimbalzando tra il caminetto scoppiettante di una calda luce rossa e il divano, facendo storcere la bocca del ragazzo biondo che vi era seduto. Una testa scarmigliata, accoccolata sulle gambe di questi ebbe un guizzo istantaneo, il collo s'inarcò esponendo le linee nette della gola, mentre gli occhi tentavano di mettere a fuoco lo specchio della porta dove, dopo un attimo, comparve Ron.

"Una mandria di ippogrifi farebbe meno casino, Weasley."

"Una mandria di ippogrifi non ha i miei problemi, Malfoy." replicò questi mentre Harry abbandonava le comode gambe del suo compagno per sedersi compostamente.

"Che succede, Ron?" chiese Harry con un sorriso tranquillo in volto, ben immaginando quale potesse essere il problema, indicandogli la poltrona accanto al fuoco, in cui Ron cadde accompagnato dallo sbuffo spazientito delle povere piume maltrattate.

"Hermione prende il suo diploma da Madimago la prossima settimana e..."

"E tu non sai che regalarle?" concluse Malfoy inarcando aristocraticamente un sopracciglio.

"Col cazzo che non lo so, Furetto!" ruggì l'ospite digrignando i denti.

"Ron, ignora Draco, vuoi?" sorrise Harry, ormai ben più che abituato agli alterchi tra il suo ragazzo e il suo migliore amico "Cosa ti preoccupa?"

"I pacchetti."

"Non te li sei fatti fare in negozio?" chiese nuovamente Malfoy piegando il giornale di economia che stava leggendo e prestando la massima attenzione al suo ospite.

"Ovvio che sì. Ma non mi piacciono. Non dicono nulla."

Ron si aspettava qualcosa come ' _i pacchetti non parlano, Weasley_ ', ma il biondo si limitò a sorridere. No, non ghignare. Proprio sorridere.

E Ron ci mise un paio di secondi, prima di distogliere l'attenzione da Malfoy e concentrarla nuovamente su Harry. Trovò gli occhi del moro gongolanti, come tutte le volte che beccava qualcuno a perdersi nel sorriso del suo Draco. Ron storse la bocca, colto in flagrante, prima di domandare a Harry: "Mi dai una mano a farli?"

"Certo." acconsentì immediatamente Harry "Mi vesto e sono da te, ok?"

"Grazie, amico."

"È un piacere Ron, lo sai."

* * *

"Allora, le ho trovato questo." disse Ron, una volta a casa, tirando fuori uno scatolone gigantesco da sotto il letto ed estraendone per prima cosa un tomo avvolto in una busta piatta di carta rossa "E' un libro di medicina risalente ai primi anni del XVII secolo. Stampato con stampante Gutenberg, carta filigranata e alcune pagine scritte a mano." completò estraendolo dall'involucro con la stessa attenzione con la quale prendeva in braccio i suoi nipotini "Il negoziante mi ha detto che è una raccolta di pergamene e scritti della scuola di Mungo*."

"Wow!" Harry non poté che sgranare gli occhi alla ricchezza del regalo.

"Poi le ho comprato anche questo." continuò tirando fuori un quadro avvolto in un'orrenda carta da pacchi con una coccarda rossa "E' una litografia giapponese." disse scartandolo "Sai quanto si sia appassionata della medicina orientale e delle tecniche di guarigione dei maghi di Cina e Giappone. Non ho abbastanza soldi da portarla lì, quindi ho pensato di portarle un po' di Giappone qui."

Harry sorrise. Aveva capito cosa avesse fatto l'amico: aveva preso ispirazione da quello che lui aveva fatto a Draco quando aveva preso il diploma di avvocatura. Ma, beh, era davvero stupito: Ron non si era mai preoccupato di esternare i suoi sentimenti per Hermione in alcun modo.

Tutte queste attenzioni nella scelta dei doni le avrebbero fatto venire le lacrime agli occhi.

"Infine ancora due cose!" Ron aveva un sorriso sbarazzino sul volto "Questa..." disse tirando fuori da una busta color ciclamino un bicchierino di vetro e posandolo dentro una sculturina in latta raffigurante una coccinella "e questa!" aprì una confezione di gioielleria dove era adagiata una collana di argento e pietre dure, di grande effetto.

"Come vedi, i pacchetti che mi hanno fatto sono orribili e pure tremendamente anonimi." sospirò sconsolato Ron "Aiutami!"

Harry annuì risoluto: il suo amico aveva fatto degli splendidi doni a Hermione e la ragazza, dopo tanta fatica, meritava di avere un regalo che fosse anche bello da scartare.

"Fammi vedere che carte e che nastri hai." asserì mentre i due si spostavano in un'altra stanza, dove, da alcuni cassetti, Ron tirò fuori tutto quel che aveva per impacchettare gli acquisti.

Harry di tutto quel marasma salvò solo della carta verde mela con venature argentee e della rafia rossa e costrinse Ron a seguirlo in giro per un paio di cartolerie specializzate.

* * *

Quando tornarono, alleggeriti di parecchi galeoni e pieni di cose di cui Ron non capiva l'utilità, Harry si diresse al tavolo della cucina, lo pulì accuratamente e poi iniziò a tirar fuori carte, nastri, scatole, chiudipacco, coccinelle e stickers mentre Ron andava a recuperare i regali.

"Primo. Il libro." prese la scatola rossa, l'aprì e la foderò con della carta velina color crema, lasciata ad adagiarsi morbidamente al suo interno "In questo modo avrà l'aspetto di una confezione di classe e proteggerà il libro da possibili scossoni." disse prendendo il tomo e inserendolo con attenzione nella scatola "Vedi come basta anche solo una scatola a far la differenza?" gli chiese passandogliela. Ron l'aprì e un sorriso soddisfatto gli arricciò le labbra "Ma," riprese Harry riprendendo il pacchetto "qual è la cosa più divertente del ricevere pacchetti?"

Ron rise sbuffando un "Scartarli!" ovvio e abituale.

"Esattamente!" sorrise Harry indulgente "Quindi è necessario, prima di tutto scegliere la carta."

"Considerato l'interno, vorrei una carta raffinata..." tentò Ron, rimediandosi un sorriso da parte di Harry.

"Mi trovi perfettamente d'accordo."

"Solo, non troppo elegante, per... diciamo così, mascherare l'interno." completò mentre Harry evocava della carta dozzinale e una scatola vuota.

"Ora ti faccio vedere come poter fare il pacchetto, così puoi scegliere quello che più ti piace."

Con movimenti veloci e fluidi, in poco meno di dieci minuti sfornò quattro modi diversi per impacchettare e infiocchettare un'anonima scatola rettangolare non troppo grande.

Ron valutò ogni pacchetto e infine scelse quello puntato fin da subito. Harry fece evanescere gli altri, riportando carta e spago al loro aspetto originale.

"Primo trucco: carta quanta ne serve. Né troppa né troppo poca." allargò il suo foglio di carta e gli fece vedere come riportare la misura della scatola sul foglio "Per questo tipo di pacchetto serve un po' di carta in più per la pieghettatura." ritagliarono la carta, Harry spiegò come mettere la scatola e come iniziare a pieghettare la carta "Secondo trucco, di fondamentale importanza: mai far vedere i tagli vivi; la carta va sempre ripiegata su se stessa. Ovviamente, tutti i nostri sforzi devono esser finalizzati a non far vedere il retro." prese il lembo di sinistra e fece una piega analoga circa un palmo oltre la prima piega. Riprese il lembo di destra e lo piegò su quello appena posto, per poi ripiegarlo nuovamente, esponendo nuovamente il retro, ripetendo l'operazione creando pieghe fossero progressivamente più strette, in modo da creare due serie di pieghe verticali che solo in cima si dividevano.

Ron, dopo aver cercato la carta più adatta, optò per la propria verde mela e, borbottando ogni istante, riuscì comunque a seguirlo, piegando la carta con la stessa attenzione che riservava allo studio di una scena del crimine.

"Ora i due laterali!" annunciò Harry preparando di soppiatto dei pezzetti di scotch trasparente "Prendi i lembi di destra e di sinistra e riportali contro la scatola, stando attento che le pieghe appena fatte non si aprano." Ron eseguì strappando un sorriso soddisfatto a Harry "Poi ripiega verso il basso il lembo superiore. Nascondi il taglio del lembo inferiore, e tiralo su."

Gli occhi di Ron si allargarono rimanendo a guardare Harry, incantato. Il ragazzo gli passò un pezzetto di scotch e Ron ringraziò qualche santo "Temevo volessi farmi fare una di quelle tue composizioni impossibili che si tengono su col pensiero!" disse tutto allegro.

"Ci avevo pensato... ma credo che per la nostra prima lezione ci siamo spinti già troppo in là, non credi?" chiese mentre Ron imitava i movimenti precedentemente imparati per chiudere anche l'altro laterale "E poi non c'è nulla di male a usare lo scotch. Se viene usato con moderazione! Non hai idea di come era stata incartata la scatola per il tè che avevo comprato a Draco! Maledetti commessi che ti prendono sulla stanchezza!" asserì passandogli il secondo pezzetto di scotch biadesivo "Ho impiegato cinque minuti solo per esser sicuro di aver eliminato tutto l'appiccicaticcio sulla latta del coperchio!"**

Ron rise scuotendo la testa "Miseriaccia, non avrei mai pensato nemmeno io di attaccare lo scotch direttamente sul regalo!" guardò la sua opera con malcelato orgoglio "Fatto!"

"Fammi vedere!" Ron gli passò il pacchetto in attesa di giudizio e Harry sorrise restituendoglielo "Credo che perfino zia Petunia sarebbe fiera di te, in questo momento!"

"Per fiera intendi che mi guarderebbe come un essere inutile invece che come uno scarafaggio da schiacciare?"

"Esattamente!" rise Harry di rimando mentre tirava fuori un rotolo gigantesco di garza di canapa.

"Fiocco?! Con quella?" chiese Ron con tant'occhi prendendo la garza che Harry gli passava e cercando di immaginarla sulla carta verde.

"La prima regola per i fiocchi è uguale alla prima per i pacchetti: nastro quanto basta. Anche se solitamente, si può anche esagerare. Ma non in questo caso, dato che la garza non si arriccia."

Ron annuì e prese a srotolare la striscia larga circa tre dita "Quindi dove taglio?"

"Quindi non tagli." gli rispose, facendo sparire entrambi i sopraccigli del rosso oltre la frangia di capelli mossi "Srotola parecchio. Per questo tipo di pacchetto faremo il classico fiocco a croce." prese il prototipo e gli fece vedere come fare.

Quando Ron ebbe eseguito Harry sciolse nuovamente il laccio creato e tagliò un sottile cordonetto rosso, esattamente della stessa lunghezza della garza di canapa, per poi farlo passare attraverso le trame della garza, spiegando a Ron che "è una laurea: deve esserci del rosso!"

Ron rifece il fiocco e il pacchetto, per lui, era finito. Harry però non era dello stesso avviso.

"COCCINELLE!" esclamò vedendolo posare il pacco di lato.

Il rosso lo guardò senza capire. _Coccinelle_?

Harry tirò fuori da una bustina una manciata di coccinelle di legno colorato - che a tempo debito avrebbero iniziato a girovagare allegre su tutta la carta - e degli stickers a brillantini rossi che avevano comprato. Spiegò a Ron che avrebbe dovuto attaccare le coccinelle sulla carta verde e creare con gli stickers una sorta di coda, che andava infittendosi verso l'estremità.

"Quando le coccinelle inizieranno a muoversi i brillantini le seguiranno fedelmente!" spiegò Harry rigirandosi il pacchetto tra le mani "Bene!" esclamò il moro esultante "Ora..." disse aggiungendo uno dei fiori di stoffa rossi in mezzo al fiocco "Il pacchetto è pronto!" aveva un sorriso da un orecchio a un altro.

Ron si sedette a rimirare la sua opera "L'ho fatto davvero io?" si chiese titubante. Harry gli sorrise annuendo energicamente "È bellissimo, non trovi?"

"Assolutamente sì."

"Vorrei tanto sapere come quella pazza sadica di tua zia possa averti insegnato a far pacchetti simili..." sussurrò rigirandoselo tra le mani, prima che Harry gli consegnasse il cartoncino e la busta per il biglietto.

"Dobbiamo ancora decorare il biglietto." gli fece notare "Poi potremo anche parlare di mia zia." gli passò altri stickers, marroni come la velina che foderava la busta, a forma di tralci e gli onnipresenti brillantini rossi.

Ron riuscì, da solo, a combinare tralci e brillantini, senza appesantire troppo la busta, né il cartoncino interno, ricevendo così i complimenti di Harry.

* * *

"Tua zia." quasi ordinò, mentre Harry creava dei surrogati della cornice ed evocava altra carta per dimostrare come si potevano impacchettare le cornici.

"Mia zia ha sempre riempito Duddley di regali. Più o meno una trentina per ogni compleanno. " disse completando il primo pacchetto classico "E mio cugino ne voleva uno di più a ogni compleanno..." aggiunse prendendo un secondo surrogato "Ovviamente mia zia, soprattutto per i primi anni, tendeva a far tutti i pacchetti da sola, quando Duddley e io eravamo a scuola." sorrise mentre ripiegava un lembo di carta attorno alla finta cornice "I pacchetti di mia zia erano sempre bellissimi. Colorati, pieni di nastri arricciati, di mollettine per fermare i cartoncini d'auguri... per non parlare poi di quelli di Natale!" lo spago fece due giri veloci attorno al pacchetto prima di venir fissato con un fiocco approssimativo "Soprattutto i regali per zia Marge o per le amiche di zia Petunia: erano... eleganti. Belli ed eleganti." prese la terza cornice e iniziò a piegare la carta come fosse un origami "Man mano che il tempo passava, e che il numero di pacchetti aumentava, obbligava me a darle una mano." sembrava che quella carta non dovesse mai smettere di esser ripiegata "La maestra le aveva detto che ero bravo con gli esercizi manuali che ci faceva fare con la carta e lei ha subito capito come poteva sfruttarmi." Ron guardava le mani di Harry creare un fiore sul fronte del pacchetto, senza mai smettere di parlare, con una naturalezza disarmante "Avevo otto anni la prima volta che zia Petunia mi obbligò ad aiutarla." completò il fiore e prese lo spago, per chiudere il pacchetto, facendo un fiocco quasi sul bordo "All'inizio mi faceva fare cose facili, come arricciare i nastri, o prepararle i pezzettini di scotch. Era quasi bello, soprattutto quando lei non parlava. Potevo far finta di appartenere a una famiglia che mi amasse davvero." sorrise guardando i tre pacchetti "Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, allora, che imparare a far pacchetti mi avrebbe portato il rispetto di Lady Malfoy?"

Ron rise con lui ripensando a quando, due Natali prima, Harry era stato invitato al Malfoy Manor per il Pranzo di Natale, dopo la Cena della Vigilia prevista dai Weasley. Draco era bloccato in Germania per una tormenta di neve, che aveva paralizzato tutti i sistemi di comunicazioni, quindi Ron e Hermione avevano dovuto passare tre giorni a rassicurarlo che i suoi regali sarebbero stati graditissimi e che nessuno sarebbe potuto rimanere indifferente a tutto l'amore che vi aveva messo per impacchettarli. Fortunatamente, Draco era riuscito a rientrare per la Vigilia, portandosi i pacchetti per i Weasley da Monaco, prima che a Harry prendesse una sincope. Harry gli aveva raccontato come Lady Malfoy avesse apprezzato i doni e la loro presentazione, facendo i complimenti a suo figlio il quale, senza batter ciglio, le aveva genti mentente ricordato che lui era rimasto a Monaco fino al giorno prima e che dei pacchetti si era occupato Harry. La donna aveva sgranato per un istante gli occhi prima di fissarli con intensità sull'ex-Grifondoro. Da quel momento le cose tra loro due erano andate decisamente meglio.

"Allora, quale vuoi fare?" gli chiese spingendogli davanti i pacchetti.

"Vorrei farle quello con il fiore, ma si chiamerebbe sequestro di persona, e io non voglio incorrere nelle ire di Malfoy-figlio se non ti faccio tornare a casa per cena." ghignò il rosso verso l'amico che era scoppiato a ridere "Credo mi possa accontentare di questo." disse indicandogli il secondo pacchetto che Harry aveva confezionato.

Come in precedenza, gli altri due svanirono e Harry disfò il suo lavoro.

"Velina interna, carta e nastri. Idee?"

Ron sapeva che la domanda era retorica: esattamente com'era successo durante il loro giro d'acquisti, era lui che doveva dare l'anima al pacchetto, Harry poteva solo spiegargli come farlo. Il rosso si triturò per un po' le labbra tra i denti, mettendo sottosopra veline, carte e nastri, prima di decidersi.

"Posso usare la carta di stoffa fatta a mano rossa per l'interno, quella da pacchi color crema per l'esterno e la rafia rossa come nastro?"

Harry sorrise compiaciuto "Mi sembra perfetto." disse "Allora, la velina interna va tagliata a misura, altrimenti impiccia e basta." ghignò sadicamente "Ricordati che non la puoi bloccare in nessun modo!"

Ron fece un verso disperato di gola prima di stendere la velina e di poggiarvi sopra il quadro. Prese le misure e impugnò le forbici.

"NO!" urlò Harry allontanando la mano armata dalla carta. Ron lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati "La carta non è tagliata netta, non vedi?" disse prendendo un lembo e sfarfallandoglielo sotto il naso "Non va tagliato con le forbici, ma con un tagliacarte ben affilato!"

Harry, che faceva paura quando aveva quell'espressione spiritata negli occhi, gli fece vedere come richiudere la velina come se fosse la busta di una lettera. Poi passarono alla carta da pacchi. Il quadro era più lungo che largo e, per il tipo di chiusura c'era bisogno di molta carta.

"Anche in questo caso la chiusura dei due lembi è sul dritto del pacchetto, ma questa volta è centrale." posizionò i due lembi in modo che fossero un po' asimmetrici e poi fece un paio di pieghe solo a uno dei due per posizionarlo esattamente al centro dell'involucro. Passò a Ron un pezzetto di biadesivo che il rosso accettò con sollievo "Ora, fa scendere quanto più possibile il quadro verso il basso e chiudilo con la chiusura classica: piega prima il lembo superiore, poi i laterali, infine tira su l'inferiore, dopo aver nascosto il taglio netto della carta." altri due pezzetti di scotch finirono sul pacchetto, all'estremità della chiusura.

"Ok, fin qui ero riuscito a seguirti." sbuffò Ron guardando quasi con astio la carta restante.

"Ma tu sei riuscito a farlo anche con la velina interna alla prima botta!"

"Certo, come no... ma a me la chiusura superiore fa paura... perché non la fai tu?"

"Perché è il TUO regalo per 'Mione! Non il mio!"

"Ah, già. E ricordami perché non le abbiamo fatto il regalo insieme?"

"Non glieli facciamo più da quando lei è diventata la TUA ragazza, razza di buzzurro senza cuore! E ora smetti di frignare!"

"Sì, capo..."

"Bene, allora, prima i lati. Piega un poco in dentro la carta e poi piegala in modo che i due lembi siano sovrapposti e dritti." le mani di Harry seguirono quelle di Ron tenendogli ferma la carta in modo che non gli sfuggisse in tutte le direzioni. Con calma fecero entrambi i laterali, senza troppe difficoltà "Bene, ora ripiega la carta in modo da ricoprire il fronte del pacchetto." con l'aiuto di Harry, Ron riuscì a non far stropicciare troppo i laterali e a non rovinare la carta "Bene. Ora eliminiamo i tagli vivi, con una semplice ripiegatura interna." gli passò un altro pezzetto di biadesivo "Incollalo al centro." ordinò e Ron eseguì.

"Ora la parte difficile."

"E' lo stesso principio dell'altro pacchetto, ed è anche più semplice."

"Una piega verso di me, una in fuori. Sì certo..."

"Pieghe larghe. Questa è carta pesante, le piegoline strette si ammassano e basta."

Passarono i successivi quindici minuti per fare le pieghe, perché, Harry ne era sicuro, Ron aveva deciso che voleva farlo impazzire.

"Non posso mettere un punto di spillatrice?" gli chiese con voce quasi lamentosa, quando ormai il ventaglio era pronto.

"Spero che tu stia scherzando!" tuonò Harry con voce cavernosa e alterata.

"Sì-sì! Certo che sto scherzando!" si affrettò a rispondere l'altro, mentre sudori freddi scendevano lungo tutta la sua schiena "Allora, come lo fermo?"

"Con la rafia, mi pare ovvio!" il volto di Harry si illuminò nuovamente, e la sua voce tornò squillante e allegra.

Ron iniziò a credere che Harry fosse in sindrome premestruale... ma, prudentemente, si tenne il pensiero per sé.

"Tieni un dito al centro del ventaglio, con la mano con cui tieni l'estremità della rafia. Meravigliosa invenzione le rafia: la puoi anche stropicciare e lei non si lamenta!" Ron rise mentre con la mano sinistra faceva tutto quello che Harry gli stava ordinando, seguendo le istruzioni per stringere la rafia in diagonale attorno al pacchetto.

"Come lo lego?"

"Fai un fiocco normale, con gli occhielli molto lunghi e col nodo bello stretto."

"Va bene?"

Harry smosse un po' il pacchetto e annuì soddisfatto "Prendi le forbici e taglia l'estremità ancora attaccata alla rocchetta e uno degli occhielli del fiocco. Poi arriccia."

Arricciare la rafia fu fonte di vera frustrazione per Ron, dato che a differenza dei nastri normali, per riuscire ad avere un riccio passabile è necessario arricciarlo più e più volte.

Fortunatamente Harry non l'obbligò ad arricciarla tutta!

Poi fu nuovamente la volta delle coccinelle, che finirono un po' ovunque, dei fiori secchi che vennero legati alla rafia, e degli immancabili strass rossi.

Ron salutò il nuovo pacchetto con una specie di danza del ventre che fece ridere Harry fino alle lacrime e che fece inarcare il sopracciglio di Draco, comparso in quel preciso istante nel soggiorno della casetta di Ron.

"Ciao amore!" lo salutò Harry saltandogli praticamente in braccio. Draco lo sostenne senza problema, dato che lui aveva ormai da molto superato il metro e ottanta mentre Harry era rimasto il nanetto che era a scuola.

"Ti stai divertendo?" gli chiese tra i capelli, ormai abituato alle maniere esuberanti che il moretto aveva con lui. Harry per risposta gli schioccò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra prima di rispondergli di sì e trascinarlo a vedere i pacchetti che aveva già realizzato Ron.

Draco sorrise sornione davanti a tutti quei regali e ghignò "Vedo che hai imparato davvero bene tutte le lezioni di Harry, Weasley."

"Harry è sempre stato un ottimo insegnante." asserì convinto "In ogni caso, come mai sei qui, Malfoy?"

"Ho pensato poteste aver voglia di uno spuntino. Oltretutto ho sentito, di uscita dall'università, la Granger dire ad una sua amica che prima di raggiungerle sarebbe passata qui, per prendere non-so-cosa si sia dimenticata."

* * *

Il panico calò sui volti dei due ex-Grifondoro: Harry, immediatamente, sfoderò la bacchetta, riponendo tutti i loro acquisti; Ron prese i pacchetti e li riposizionò nella scatola che finì nuovamente sotto il letto.

Nemmeno cinque minuti dopo, mentre i tre ragazzi si stavano bellamente ingozzando di pasticcini e tè, arrivò Hermione, decisamente trafelata.

"Ciao ragazzi!" disse abbandonando la borsa stracarica di libri su una poltrona e baciando Ron sulle labbra "Mi sono dimenticata gli appunti che dovevo portare a Daphne.  Ti ricordi dove ho messo gli appunti di Numerologia Medica, Ron?"

"Son sul tavolinetto all'ingresso. Li hai lasciati l'altro giorno, quando abbiamo pranzato coi tuoi genitori."

"Ecco a cosa serve un fidanzato apprendista Auror." sorrise la ragazza abbracciando il fidanzato mentre faceva l'occhiolino a Draco "A ritrovare i miei appunti!"

"Io lo uso anche per un po' di sesso estremo." asserì quest'ultimo assolutamente serio facendo arrossire il diretto interessato.

"Sì, effettivamente anche per quello!" rise Hermione facendo esplodere di rosso anche le orecchie di Ron, prima di sbiancare alla vista dell'ora "Ho cinque minuti di ritardo! Daphne mi ucciderà!" baciò nuovamente Ron e salutò allegramente Harry e Draco prima di smaterializzarsi.

"Quell'esame sta facendo impazzire la povera Greengrass come ha fatto impazzire Hermione?" chiese Ron fissando il punto in cui la sua ragazza era sparita.

Draco giocherellò un po' con un pasticcino prima di rispondere che sì, quell'esame era un tormento per tutti i futuri Medimaghi.

Aspettarono altri cinque minuti, chiacchierando del più e del meno, finendo di bere i loro tè, prima che Harry si alzasse e guardasse Ron dritto negli occhi "La collana." disse soltanto.

"Vi dispiace se resto qui?"

"No, Malfoy. Nessun problema." sputò fuori Ron trasferendo tutte le stoviglie nel lavello della cucina.

* * *

La carta rossa come velina, quella fatta a mano coi fiori secchi rosa intrappolati al suo interno e la garza di canapa col cordonetto rosso, furono le scelte di Ron per il pacchetto, approvate all'unanimità  da Harry e Draco.

Sotto suggerimento di Harry, Ron mise la custodia di velluto all'interno della bustina di plastica robusta che era presente nella confezione del negozio, per evitare che il velluto nero si sporcasse dei pelucchi della carta rossa.

Ron tagliò la carta come Harry gli aveva precedentemente insegnato e, per il tipo di confezione che aveva scelto, chiuse la velina con la giunzione di lato, e ripiegando poi la carta sul retro.

"Anche questa la devo tagliare col tagliacarte?" chiese il rosso impugnando il sottile coltello. Harry stava per rispondere quando venne preceduto.

"Weasley..." Draco era seduto sul divano attorniato dagli incartamenti del suo primo caso come praticante dello studio dove ad ora lavorava "Tutte le carte si tagliano col tagliacarte." decretò, senza alzare gli occhi da quello che stava facendo "Si chiama così apposta."

Harry rise all'espressione omicida sul volto di Ron, ma annuì dando ragione al biondo.

" _Grazie_ , Malfoy." sibilò tra i denti "Sei stato _illuminante_!"

"Illuminare il mondo è la mia vocazione, come la vostra è salvarlo." constatò girando pigramente pagina "Ad ognuno ciò che gli spetta."

"Draco, smetti di provocare Ron." lo ammonì Harry, vedendo le nocche sulle dita dell'amico sbiancare "Sai bene quanto si possa essere nervosi a dover impacchettare un regalo importante. Quindi, se vuoi rimanere, sta' a cuccia!"

Ron gli sorrise grato allentando le stretta delle sue dita, mentre Draco fece uno sbuffo indignato borbottando che lui non stava minimamente provocando, prima di tornare ai suoi incartamenti.

A Harry venne da ridere.

Già, a ognuno l'incartamento che gli spetta. E personalmente, lui preferiva i propri a quelli del fidanzato.

"Allora Ron, la carta fatta a mano è bella, non solo nei suo insieme ma, soprattutto, nei suoi tagli originali. Quindi, a differenza di tutte le altre tipologie di carta, questi non vanno nascosti ma, anzi, esaltati."

"Ovvero meno pieghe!" esultò il rosso facendo ridere Harry e facendo incurvare le labbra di Draco, in religioso silenzio sul divano.

"Esatto. Tutti i pacchetti che ti ho fatto vedere, hanno tutti la funzione di esaltare il taglio naturale della carta fatta a mano."

"Ma come sapevi che avrei scelto quella?"

"Ne ero certo. Era ancora lì e ho visto come ti si sono illuminati gli occhi quando l'hai vista in negozio. Ti ricordo che sono un'apprendista Auror anche io."

"Ok, era facile, l'ammetto."

"Molto facile. Comunque, tornando alla carta, va tagliata in modo preciso, il più preciso possibile, perché è molto più grossa delle altre, e quindi si ammassa molto più facilmente delle altre."

"E se taglio troppo?"

"Non farlo."

"Harry, così non aiuti..."

Ron prese un respiro, per nulla rassicurato, ma cercò di calmare il tremito alle mani prima di poggiare l'involto rosso sulla carta bianca.

Harry, dietro di lui, controllava che nulla andasse storto. Gli tolse la carta dalle mani prima che tagliasse, per piegarla con maggior decisione, ricordandogli che quella carta era pesante, molto pesante. E Ron se ne accorse quando tentò il primo taglio. Harry rise alla sua espressione quando la carta oppose una ferma resistenza al suo blando tentativo di tagliarla.

"Ora sta morbido." gli disse posizionandosi dietro di lui e afferrandogli saldamente la mano che teneva il tagliacarte e posando l'altra su quella che bloccava la carta.

"Weasley, non provare a eccitarti, o alla Granger regalerò i tuoi gioielli di famiglia su un piatto d'argento per la discussione della sua tesi." strascicò Draco, senza dar segni di aver minimamente alzato gli occhi dal suo lavoro.

Ron ebbe la buona creanza di sbuffare senza raccogliere la provocazione. Harry ridacchiò sulla sua spalla, prima di riuscire a tornare sufficientemente serio da riportare l'attenzione sulla carta da tagliare. Ron percepì tutti i muscoli del braccio di Harry tendersi, come per sferrare un pugno, e la mano posata sulla sua spinse forte la carta contro il tavolo. Un colpo secco e violento tagliò perfettamente la carta, lacerandola in modo appena più irregolare di un colpo di forbici, ma sufficiente a rendere quel taglio il più naturale possibile.

"Ora che è stata intaccata puoi continuare tu, è più facile." asserì scansandosi.

Ron fece come gli era stato detto e, molto sudore e crampi alla mano dopo, riuscì ad avere la meglio su un pezzo di carta fatta a mano.

"Draco, smettila di sghignazzare. La prima volta che ti sei trovato davanti a della carta simile hai usato un incantesimo lamatagliente."

Ron scoppiò a ridere e il biondo mise un broncio dolcissimo che Harry fece svanire posandovi le labbra in un bacio sensuale mentre Ron tagliava l'ultimo pezzetto di carta, evitando di guardarli scambiarsi effusioni.

Harry tornò a seguire Ron che stava piegando la carta non proprio al centro del pacchetto, una piega a sinistra e una a destra a far vedere la fine del foglio.

Due pezzetti di scotch per chiudere i laterali, anche se lo scotch su quel tipo di carta faceva poco o nulla, e ora il pacchetto era pronto per il suo incontro ravvicinato con la garza di canapa corredata da cordonetto rosso. E quella fu la parte più complicata, perché mentre la garza seguiva un percorso, il cordonetto ne seguiva un altro. Quindi prima dovette modellare la garza, che per fortuna rimaneva quasi incastrata sulle asperità della carta, poi il cordonetto che doveva legare il tutto, stringendo il fiocco posto sulla sinistra, i cui occhielli incorniciavano i due angoli, e saliva a bloccare l'altra estremità della garza, semplicemente incastrata nella piega della carta.

"Ecco fatto!" esclamò Ron soddisfatto "Ora, fiori secchi nel fiocco, una coccinella sulla carta, niente strass."

Harry annuì "Mi sembra un ottimo piano. E direi che quel pezzetto di pergamena filigranata che hai comprato potrebbe stare decisamente bene incastrato nella piega della carta."

Ron annuì entusiasta, posando anche quel pacchetto nella grande scatola insieme agli altri.

"Per il portacandela con la coccinella, io avrei voluto nuovamente la carta verde... ma me n'è rimasta solo una striscia..." borbottò sparpagliando ancora le carte sul tavolo come un bambino fa coi propri giocattoli e cercando qualcos'altro da utilizzare.

Harry prese il ritaglio di carta incriminato e il portacandela, ghignando un attimo dopo "Allora è un bene che sia a malapena sufficiente." sorrise mentre l'altro gli rivolgeva un sorriso largo afferrando i due oggetti dalle mani dell'amico.

"Harry ha sempre avuto buon occhio per le misure Weasley. Ecco perché sta con me e non con te." strascicò nuovamente Draco dal divano, questa volta completamente stravaccato con la testa appoggiata alla spalliera e lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto. Harry aveva imparato, negli anni, a capire che quando Draco si metteva così stava ripetendo mentalmente ogni piccolo passaggio di quello che aveva studiato.

"Certo, come no. Basta che ci credi, Malfoy." sibilò Ron facendo un gestaccio che cadde nel nulla dato che il biondo non lo stava guardando "Ma come fa?" sussurrò un attimo dopo all'amico indicandogli l'ex-Serpeverde con un gesto della testa.

"Lui dice di avere un cervello multi-task, a differenza del mio." sussurrò di rimando "Ma io sospetto sempre più che in realtà sia un alieno..."

"Guardate che vi sento!" ruggì il biondo caracollando la testa in avanti per lanciar loro un'occhiataccia tagliente.

"Scusa amore, torna pure a ripetere." berciò Harry con aria angelica, facendo innalzare un sopracciglio del suo ragazzo fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.

Il pacchetto fu di facile costruzione. Almeno, facile secondo gli standard di Harry. Il bicchierino di vetro nel portacandele andava prima di tutto fasciato dalla garza di canapa per impedirgli di muoversi; poi andava avvolto nella carta rossa, ammucchiata al suo interno. La striscia andava pieghettata su una delle due estremità, in pieghe che andavano intensificandosi verso la fine. Un pezzo di scotch biadesivo bloccò le due estremità corte della carta, che avvolgevano longitudinalmente il portacandela, e altri due pezzetti andarono a chiudere i due laterali, lasciando due grossi buchi in alto, dove la scultura rimaneva irregolare.

Ron eseguì un fiocco con la garza di canapa, fissandolo con un fiorellino secco agganciato a un fil di ferro e lo incastonò in uno dei due buchi, mentre l'altro lo riempì di fiori. Il cordonetto rosso legò poi il tutto, alla maniera classica, con un banale ma elegantissimo fiocco spostato sulla destra. Un paio di coccinelle mignon completavano il tutto. Con un sorriso sulle labbra Ron mise tutto nella scatola sotto il letto, prima di lanciare un urlo di giubilo, che venne udito probabilmente anche in Alaska, e poi si lasciò caracollare sul letto, a  peso morto.

* * *

Al primo regalo Hermione spalancò gli occhi, il volto acceso di felicità. Al secondo si gettò tra le sue braccia, quasi piangendo. Al terzo rise, rise fino alle lacrime, mentre Ron la tratteneva  per la vita, col mento appoggiato a una sua spalla. Il quarto regalo fece arrivare le lacrime.

Harry, tra le braccia di Draco, prima volta che si abbandonavano a certe manifestazioni d'affetto in pubblico, sorrideva felice, guardando i due baciarsi con passione, gli altri doni per Hermione ancora da scartare, dimenticati sul tavolo ingombro.

"Le tue lezioni sono servite..." gli sussurrò Draco nell'orecchio.

"Come ho già detto..." sghignazzò Harry rigirandosi nel suo abbraccio e coinvolgendolo in un bacio esigente e affamato che lasciò il biondo senza fiato e con la voglia di smaterializzarsi direttamente nel loro letto di percalle "Io sono un ottimo insegnante."

 

**Author's Note:**

> non ho la più pallida idea del periodo storico in cui il Mungo cui è stato intitolato l'ospedale sia vissuto. Ma... beh, il Signor Mungo potrebbe sempre provenire da una famiglia di noti Medimaghi e incantatori, no?
> 
> ** tristemente "real life"... =_=" La commessa, mentre pagavo, ha iniziato a impacchettare la scatola di tè che avevo comprato per il regalo di laurea di mia sorella, fissando una carta orribile con lo scotch direttamente sulla latta del coperchio. Ero decisamente troppo stanca per reagire, l'ho lasciata fare e, appena a casa, ho passato dieci minuti con un batuffolo imbevuto d'alcol a eliminare ogni traccia di colla... ho ancora gli incubi la notte... ç_ç
> 
>  
> 
> Spero di non avervi ammorbato.  
> Un bacio a tutti
> 
> PS: se qualcuno per caso trovasse delle coccinelle volanti come quelle che ho descritto, è pregato di avvisare sia me che fracchan: le vogliamo *______*


End file.
